It is disclosed in JP2012-47093A to provide an intake throttle valve on an upstream side of a connection point to an EGR passage in an intake passage and provide a pressure sensor for detecting a pressure near the connection point of the EGR passage. A feedback control for manipulating an intake throttle valve opening degree is executed so that the pressure detected via the pressure sensor reaches a predetermined target value slightly lower than an atmospheric pressure. In this way, EGR gas is introduced into the intake passage from the EGR passage.